Lydia Deetz and the prisioner of Azkaban
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia Deetz and her cat boy Percy, go to Hogwarts in the year of Sirius Black's escape. Beetlejuice's fanfic crossover (the film) and Harry Potter...
1. from Hawaii to Hogwarts

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

.

.

 _Disclaimer: this is a non-profit fanfiction that does not attempt to infringe the rights of those who have legal ownership of the franchises: Beetlejuice and Harry Potter._

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE MYSTERY OF AZKABAN**

 **Chapter 1: From Hawaii to Hogwarts**

Dumbledore meditated after reading the letter sent to him, and he was notified of the death of his friend. A powerful shaman who lived on the Hawaiian Islands. The letter was sent by a young girl named Lydia Deetz, in which she conveyed her deepest condolences, along with the letter came a note from his friend explaining the exact situation of how he had met the girl and her friend named Percy.

The director smiled and began to write a letter.

In the city of San Francisco at the prestigious American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco, an owl tried to enter the place.

"Lydia, look, I found a very rare bird," said Percy, who was very happy, but not the poor owl that was being shaken by the boy.

"Percy, put your tail and your ears away, and stop shaking that owl," Lydia said, looking sideways to see if anyone was around.

The girl saw the owl carrying a letter on one of her legs and carefully removed it and began to read it.

Hogwarts College of Magic and Sorcery, United Kingdom, Scotland...

.

.

In the surroundings of Hogwarts, the sky was cloudy and the dark clouds darkened the landscape giving the appearance that it was too late even if it was only half a day, the figure of a girl covered with black robes was seen in the distance, the girl was riding on what appeared to be a panther.

"Fu, late and on my first day," said Lydia as she looked at the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds with a nervous smile.

"You must be Miss Lydia Deetz," said a small man holding a wand.

"That's right sir..."

"I am Professor Filius Flitwick and I teach incantations, could you tell me where Mr. Percy is?"

"Oh excuse me." Lydia excused herself and stepped down from her saddle, which turned into a Cat Boy, albeit unclothed, but after Percy got up there appeared clothes that covered his body. Professor Flitwick was impressed.

"What was that?"

"It was _Gran felino_ and _Vestuario_ ," Lydia said with a gentle smile.

"Well... we'd better get in; I don't want to have to repel the _dementors_ ," said Flitwick with what the professor raised the protections to the castle so that the three of them could pass.

.

.

It was already lunchtime in the large dining room, so this was crowded with students. Harry felt very bad because he was the talk of Slyterin's and of course the other houses including his own, because of his fainting on the train. Hermione and Ron argued because of Professor Trelawney's classes, which in Hermione's opinion were a complete waste of time.

"Hey, why Filch is running so fast to the teachers' table," said Ginny.

"To know what is going on in the mind of a squib," Ron replied as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"¡Ron! Don't say that," Hermione reprimanded him, and Ginny showed her tongue to her brother.

The warden approached Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear, so the director instructed the man and he hurried out of the dining room again.

Dumbledore rose and asked for silence from all present.

"Dear students, I am pleased to tell you that we will have two new students at Hogwarts, both from North America and were pupils of my best friend who unfortunately passed away recently. I would ask that everyone here -at that time the director gave Snape and Slyterin's table a brief glance- treat them with the utmost consideration and respect, Filch send them in."

At that moment Lydia and Percy entered the dining room.

"What the hell does that girl wear, she looks like a clown," Ron said, but at the time her sister punched him in the back of the head, while Hermione and Harry reproached him with their eyes.

The two young kids polite presented themselves with Dumbledore and gave him their condolences again, and then presented themselves to the school's teaching staff. Flitwick arrived at that moment and was wearing a stool and the coach's hat.

Lydia sat on the stool and Flitwick placed the hat on the girl's head with his wand.

"Oh, exact, precise, but also creative, courage yes, and much... but also goodness, loyalty, a strong sense of justice and effort, and oh yes, the value of piety... what a wonderful heart and intellect... HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat with what Lydia sat at the table of her house, but she received no applause or hugs from her house because of her rare dress, only the emotional applause of Dumbledore and the not-so-warm applause of the other teachers. Griffindor and Ravenclaw members stretched their necks trying to get a better look at Lydia, after hearing the words the hat said about the girl, while Slyterin's mocked.

"I knew that freak would go to Hufflepuff, There go the leftovers."

"Shut up Ron, look what Dumbledore is watching us" whispered underneath Harry, and his friend fell silent and looked down at the stern look the director was giving him.

"Damn, not even with the twins, Dumbledore gives that look," Ginny spat.

"I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy," Hermione repeated, alluding to Ron and looking down with shame.

Then it was Percy's turn, who didn't hide his ears and tail.

"Well, what we've got here," said the hat. "Courage, ambition, cunning when it is due, the mind not very willing, but cunning yes... I think you would go well in Slyterin."

"No, don't send me there, send me with Lydia!" Percy shouted, without concealing and without caring that the others listened to him.

"Young man, Hogwarts is a place where mind and magic are cultivated; you should not set your priorities in the wrong way..."

"NO, NO and NO!" Percy shouted, taking the hat off and throwing it too high.

"The things to be seen, a thousand years ago the students had more respect for me."

"Well, well..." said funny Dumbledore, trying to put order in the place. "If young Percy so desires, he can go to Hufflepuff with Miss Lydia."

.

.

Already in the common room of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout, the head of her house, told the kids the basic rules of Hufflepuff and Hogwarts, she was pleased with the fact that Lydia had already read History of Hogwarts and all the other books corresponding to the same year of Harry and his friends.

The other boys didn't speak to Lydia, only the girls, who apparently did it just to find out more about the Cat Boy.

By eveningfall the students were already on their way to care for magical creatures with those of Ravenclaw, but they learned that the classes were suspended and all of them went to their common room except Lydia and Percy who went to the library because Lydia had read that the school library was one of the largest in the magical world.

The next morning, the Hufflepuffs held double classes of potions with those of Ravenclaw. And to the ravenclaws surprise, Lydia was the only one to win ten points for her house, a record with Snape for the first day of school.

She found it odd that the ravenclaws didn't help each other in the potions, but Lydia assumed that it was because Snape didn't like them helping each other, but when they left the classroom, the ravenclaws went out on their own without talking to each other, at least their housemates talked to each other about how their potions went.

Then they'd have defense classes against the dark arts with Professor Lupin. He gave Lydia five points for knowing what a boggart was.

"Professor, those creatures look a lot like _boggins_ ," Percy said.

"Percy could tell us what the _boggins_ are, "the professor asked.

" _Boggins_ are creatures that are invisible even to magicians, attack muggles and magicians alike whether in real life or in their dreams, stick to their victim and cause discomfort such as depression, laziness, resentment and others, it is the cats who defend humans from this plague and if necessary enter dreams to combat these creatures."

"Excellent, ten points for Hufflepuff, for illustrating this subject so little seen in the world of magic."

"Do _boggins_ really exist?" asked a boy.

"Yes, not even the healers in San Mungo can rid a magician of these creatures, once someone has been attacked by a _boggin_ , you need to resort to a cat for that work," said happily Lupin.

Then Lupin had the students lined up to face the _boggart_ , and at first everything was fine, but when it was Percy's turn, the _boggart_ turned into a _No World_ worm, and everyone came out of the classroom panicked except the two kids, Percy defeated the _boggart_ with the _riddikulo_ spell. Lupin calmed down and brought the students back. And he awarded Percy ten points.

Then the class went normally, but when it was Lydia's turn, the _boggart_ became Beetlejuice transformed into his form of _Juicifer_. The previous scene was repeated and Lupin gave Lydia another ten points for beating _boggart_.

Both the points obtained in potions and defense against the dark arts, caused the ice to break and everyone addressed the two newcomers.

Now it was the two newcomers who were the talk of the whole school, something that made Harry happy, as he was no longer part of everyone else's jokes.

"Seriously, all those points with Snape," Ron told a surprised Neville, "my brother Percy told me that Snape never awarded anyone so many points in first class.

"Wow, she's smart, I even heard from Hufflepuff's people that all the books were read before she came to Hogwarts, even the story of magic," Harry reported.

"I spoke to Lupin, who conceded both kids twenty points, and they both showed confidence when facing _boggart_ ," Hermione said.

"Is it true that their _boggarts_ turned into horrible monsters?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it's true," Hermione corroborated, "apparently both boys faced these creatures and other horrifying monsters long ago. Lupin told me so himself, since he interrogated the kidss after school."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore said they were his friend's pupils, I'm sure those two know very advanced magic," said Ron's brother Percy.

"Yes, your namesake is serious, not like other Percy I know," George said.

Percy Weasley turned around to reprimand him, but Fred took his hat off and the three redheads were lost in the corridor.

"I wish I could talk to her," said Hermione.

"Why don't you go to her?" Harry asked.

"No, all of Hufflepuff's people are surrounding her."

"Yes, because she's hot," Ron said.

"She is also being surrounded by the girls in from her house," Hermione said angrily.

"Well, I'll go, "Ginny said, "I want to talk to that cat boy..."

"Shut your mouth Ginny, you're drooling," Ron said.

"Look who's talking, you stupid hypocrite. Doesn't she look like a clown to you anymore? Piece of asshole." And Ginny walked away to Hufflepuff's table.

"Do you think she still wears those Gothic clothes under her school clothes?" Harry asked.

"If she keeps doing it, it's not our problem, I'm not the kind of people who go around judging people." Hermione looked at him severely.

"Of course, since you are a _mugleborn_ (born of mugles), you are always judged," Ron said with no tact.

"You know," Hermione said, "I think I'll go to Hufflepuff's table, too. It stinks here like a first-class cretin, you piece of immature animal." the girl say him and headed for Hufflepuff's table in haste.

"Oh, brother, you talk too much," said sorry Harry.

"I don't understand why she gets angry, after all it's true isn't it?, besides the one who calls animal, just looks at that weirdo with ears and tail," said Ron lifting his shoulders and continuing to stuff himself with food.

Harry was sometimes surprised at how stupid his friend could be but preferred to remain silent, he too would have liked to go to the girl and his friend.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

.

.

 _Hello, this fanfic takes several sources from the Beetlejuice Universe: the film, the cartoon, the incomplete Manga of Midori Mizurashi (The witch of peaceful pines)_

 _I also take as a source the RPG: CAT by John Wick and some cat powers from CLASES DE CHICAS GATO website._

 _This fanfic was translated from Spanish into English using the DeepL program, and my knowledge of English. Forgive any grammatical and punctuation errors._

.

.

 _Lydia Deetz and the Mystery of Azkaban_

 _Original tittle: Un gato contra un el prisionero de Azkaban_


	2. The quidditch cup

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE MYSTERY OF AZKABAN**

 **Chapter 2: The quidditch cup**

The dark arts defense classes were very helpful for Hufflepuff, as Lydia and Percy knew perfectly well the multitude of dark creatures, so in each Lupin class he gave them plenty of points.

The same was true of Hagrid's classes, which, although he kept insisting on bringing dangerous creatures every time, did not bother the two newbies at all who asked him if he could bring in darker and more malevolent creatures, it goes without saying that alongside the golden trio (Harry, Hermione and Ron), they were his favorite students and he always awarded them plenty of points. In fact, there were so many points earned in those subjects that for the first time in decades, the Hufflepuff house was leading.

Hermione was not envious of Lydia at all, but was happy that someone else could have not only a superior intellect, but always demonstrated a thirst for learning. Besides being humble, she was also dedicated to helping her classmates in class and beyond, and the best part was that she also had Muggle parents.

Hermione struggled to put Griffindor at the top of the school, but her two friends and twins managed to lose the same number of points.

No, I'm sorry Hermione, my stepmother is Muggle, my mother, however, who died already had magical powers," Lydia said to her one day as they were talking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lydia."

"You don't have to, it happened a long time ago."

The girls talked lively and had become friends, for Hermione not only was having someone to represent a challenge, but also liked the company of Lydia and although her friend was not a luminary in academics, knew enough strange magic and magical creatures to earn more points than Hermione, and unlike Harry and Ron, he paid attention in class and was not so rude to talk like the ginger.

Harry also befriended the duo, and confessed to Hermione that what he liked most about Lydia was her voice, it was so pure and crystalline that according to Harry, she could well be a dubbing actress, an opinion that was well shared by both boys and girls.

Ron talked to the duo only out of obligation, still considered Lydia's clothes ridiculous and saw Percy as some kind of circus freak, and for no reason would he allow his pet rat to approach that pair of freaky freaks, especially the cat boy.

The quidditch season came and Hufflepuff lost all his encounters pathetically. Lydia was not bothered by the fact that they lost, but what worried her most was the attitude of the members of her household in assuming each defeat with an attitude as if they didn't care.

"What's the point, everyone is better than us at quidditch."

"Or in any other sport."

Lydia stood on a table in the center of her common room. Percy looked at her slightly worried as her face acquired a harsh beauty and her eyes gleamed from an inner fire that caused the other members of her household to watch her attentively.

"Nowhere in the song... nowhere in the song of the selector hat," said Lydia, as she clenched both fists tightly at her sides. "NOWHERE IN THE SONG, NEITHER THIS YEAR NOR THE PREVIOUS ONES, FOR MORE THAN A THOUSAND YEARS IT SAYS THAT THEY ARE ALL BETTER THAN US!" she shouted furiously. Everyone was watching her and some of the shyest tried to lower their eyes, but Lydia's powerful gaze prevented them from doing so.

"Courage, courage not to blush every time you lose points for your home? Smart enough to step on anyone, just to achieve your goals? Intelligence, just for intelligence and nothing else, without worrying about helping your friends, colleagues and brothers or sisters?"

"So tell me, Are they worth less: friendship, loyalty, the effort to improve oneself every day not only for ourselves but also for the good of those we love and cherish?"

"Are our friends' smiles worth less, so we keep our heads down? We don't value their friendship and that's why we don't care if they feel marginalized and sad, always last, always crestfallen?"

"I tell you, there is no lion, eagle or serpent on our shield, but I assure you that a badger as well as a tiger ALSO HAS RAYS!"

Everyone's heart lit up and they raised resolutely, with a smile on their faces, faces that were furrowed by hot tears and clenched fists for the courage that arose.

"What about quidditch? It's all over now and even if we had a chance..." a boy started saying.

"Yellow and black, the color of a badger, yellow and black, the color of a tiger... and that's also the color of Hufflepuff's sports honor fund," said Percy, who looked at his housemates with a haughty forehead. "Everyone knows that the hat wanted to send me to Slyterin, even if he wanted to send me to another one of the houses, even if he wanted to send me to another magic school... now more than ever I feel proud to be a Hufflepuff."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Lydia shouted, raising her fist high.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Percy shouted, throwing his fist up high.

"HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF!" they all shouted, raising their fists and embracing one another in a brotherly embrace with warmth that would melt the same sun.

In Dumbledore's office, the phoenix fawkes beat his wings happily and chanted a loud but beautiful song. The director looked at Helga Hufflepuff's painting, and smiled at her.

.

.

When the day came for the visit to Hogsmeade, Harry thought he would be the only one to stay at the castle, but to his surprise all of Hufflepuff's students also decided to stay.

The badgers en masse drove to the quidditch field either to train or to support the players and there were others led by Lydia and Percy, who were apparently organizing a bar for their team.

Harry, with nothing better to do, go after the badgers, the Hufflepuffs looked at him with a hard look, but when Lydia and Percy greeted him cheerfully, everyone else took care to do their own thing.

"Wow, they suck!," Harry thought as he watched Hufflepuff's training session, but he had to admit that each player shone with his own light, each face emanating a heat and a decision that wasn't Wood's decision when he was training, but rather something less fanatical and more humane, warmer.

The boy also noticed how the other Hufflepuffs cheered up their team and watched as his two badger friends were involved with other boys in a planning to create a bar for the next game.

Harry, who was sitting alone in a grandstand, did not see Professor Lupin approach him. Both student and teacher spoke frankly and Lupin agreed that Harry would receive anti-dementors classes after the winter was over.

.

.

In the common room of Hufflepuff everyone was chatting happily and planning the next game, when Professor Sprout ran in and ordered them to go to the dining room, apparently Sirius Black had managed to penetrate the castle.

All the students of the castle had to sleep in the dining room in sleeping bags, and although several students could not fall asleep because of nervousness, all the Hufflepuffs, exhausted for the afternoon of quidditch, surrendered to sleep and had sweet dreams bathed in gold and ebony.

.

.

The next morning, all the students went to their respective common rooms, the only change was at the entrance of the Griffindor common room, apparently they had changed the picture that guarded the entrance.

Both Lydia and Percy knew that Black's goal was his friend Harry and every time they tried to cheer him up, but this was difficult because apparently all the teachers and prefects decided to follow Harry wherever he went to keep him safe, which made the boy was in a dire humor all the time.

.

.

After another day of quidditch (where all the Hufflepuffs were involved), badgers lent themselves to resting peacefully in their common room when Professor Sprout came in, the poor woman was breathless.

"What's going on, teacher, Sirius Black returned to the castle?" asked a nervous boy.

"No, it's not black, its amazing guys, but Slyterin's guys won't play the last game, just like Ravenclaw...! We have a chance to win the quidditch cup against Griffindor!"

Everyone had their brains disconnected and then someone shouted out loud and everyone joined in. They no longer had time to plan any strategy against the lions, but they would show them that these badgers had the claws and fangs of a tiger.

When Harry found out he went to talk to Captain Wood because he had seen how hard the Hufflepuffs were trying.

"Don't make me laugh, Harry, how much damage those chubby ones can do," Wood laughed.

"They're not even half as handsome as us, Harry," continued Fred.

"We'll wipe our asses with them, don't worry," George said maliciously.

Harry could only deny with his head, as he remembered the fable of the hare and the turtle.

.

.

The weather was torrid when the game began, which cooled the bustle of the crowd, except for Hufflepuff.

The hard and constant work paid off, all the members proudly wore the colors of their house and badgers and tigers hats on their heads as they cheered loudly but cluttered.

The official bar directed by Lydia and Percy, was more uniform and disciplined in extreme, they wore various musical instruments and were dressed in the style of the classic Japanese sports bars of the seventies. Although the black suits had transversal stripes as if they were tigers, those in charge of playing the huge drums wore stripes along and wore huge badger hats.

The sky roared loudly, but even this one was silenced by the thunderous clamor of the Hufflepuffs.

The lions were markedly superior, but the badgers risked their personal health and fearlessly defied the bludgers or attempted kamikaze tactics against the lions.

Wood was frustrated; the opponent's hoops were kept by the goalkeeper and other players while they had a chance, and then fired into the opposing hoops. Fred and George were also frustrated, and began to send the bludgers against the rival players but they didn't panic and more than once when the twins tried to harm the opponent, the badgers were suicidal directed against the body of the twins.

Griffindor, as incredible as it may seem, was taking a beating on the scoreboard, when suddenly Harry spotted the snitch and fired at the target.

Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff finder flew after Harry, but he wasn't as good as his rival, but then all the Hufflepuff players also rushed into the snitch.

In pursuit of the golden sphere, several crashed into the floor, others into the walls and some others into the stands, but then rose up groaning in pain and bleeding, thus engaging in the insane persecution. Harry couldn't believe it and in his distraction Diggory took the snitch.

Like a hundred fireworks rumbled from the stands of Hufflepuff, and they tried to compete in a roar against thunder that pierced the eardrums, but in the end the wild cries of the Hufflepuffs overcame everything else.

Diggory landed in the muddy mud and falling to his knees he leaned his torso backward while with his fists held high (one bleeding and holding the snitch) he threw a roar more like an animal than a human.

Diggory got up and flying to his companions began what would be a flight in formation around the stadium stands, it was not yet time for hugging, first came the Hufflepuffs' familiar friendship.

The badger team, while flying in formation shouted a sort of song, as did all the Hufflepuffs in their stands:

 _HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR_

 _HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR_

 _HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR_

 _HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR_

The song continued and fireworks sprang from the badgers' stands, a lion and a badger formed after the explosion and looked as if they were about to clash, but in the end they only crossed their paws.

Then, a giant poster unfolded under the stands of Hufflepuff and depicted the figures of a lion and a badger with a legend below that read: "Griffindor and Hufflepuff, Glorious Champions of Hogwarts".

The Hufflepuffs now did burst into a sea of reciprocal hugs as did the players, all bleeding.

All the preparation, the posters, the singing, the discipline practiced either for victory or defeat paid off, it took a lot of work, but the badgers were not afraid of hard work, why? Because they were simply HUFFLEPUFF!

It was discovered that Malfoy faked his wound and as the whole team sabotaged his participation in the championship. Dumbledore and the other teachers, including Snape, decided to end the tournament despite the fact that the badgers still had a game pending with the snakes and awarded the quidditch cup to Hufflepuff two hours after the game ended.

.

.

Late into the night the badgers were celebrating as authentic hooligans, even Professor Sprout tried to put order but was carried on Percy's shoulders and the girls convinced her to celebrate with them, in the end the poor teacher ended up sleeping in an armchair because of so much alcohol consumed. [ _author's note: excessive alcohol consumption is bad, regardless of the victory obtained - this is not a joke within the fanfic, I'm serious_ ]

Percy gently grasped Lydia's face with both hands and gave her a kiss, which was responded to by her friend with a broad smile and a big hug, Percy returned Lydia's hug and surrounded her with her arms, while the tail of the Cat Boy wrapped the two bodies.

In the other common rooms the atmosphere was very different, in Ravenclaw, the brains ruminated their cowardice for excusing themselves from the tournament.

In Slyterin everyone's ears were ringing after Snape scolded them for sabotaging the tournament.

At Griffindor, the lions were crestfallen and worst of all; they couldn't hate badgers because they proved to be better people than them, not only in sports but in everything else. Fred and George were very upset, but their grief was nothing compared to Wood's, who walked into the showers and cried all night.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	3. pottery with tartar

Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz

Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE MYSTERY OF AZKABAN**

 **Chapter 3: Pottery with tartar  
**

The next day, in the double class of potions with Slyterin's, Snape was in a dog mood and devoted himself to taking points out of his own house! Instead with Hufflepuff he ended up giving away the same amount of points. They all wondered if the professor hadn't gone mad and tried to look not too happy about winning the cup, just in case.

"Miss Deetz, stay after class," Snape told Lydia, when she gave her sample of her potion before ending the class.

"I'll wait for you outside, Lydia," Percy said to her.

"Thank you, I hope I won't be long."

Snape, once alone with Lydia, sent her to the seat with a dry wiggle of his head.

"I must congratulate you Miss Deetz for making the pathetic Hufflepuff team take the quidditch cup, do not expect to have the same luck with the cup of the house at the end of the course."

"I am grateful for his words professor," said Lydia without flinching, after all she had always been challenged by the other people for her Gothic way of dressing," I regret that your house has not had the opportunity to show its so characteristic worth in the tournament," she said, looking him directly in the eye, something that no student did, not even the prefects or the annual prize.

"I dislike you Deetz, you think that simply coming to Hogwarts can turn everything upside down as you please."

"Sir, I'm not trying to turn anything. My only intention is to make my house the best it can be. Isn't that what we all want?"

"Get out," Snape said.

Snape was confused, no student had ever said such a thing to him before, he knew that the girl's look and smile were sincere, for a moment he reminded her of Harry's mother. He decided to leave his office and when he opened the door he found that all the Hufflepuffs were right outside.

"What the hell are you doing here," the man barked at them.

"We're sorry, professor," said Percy, "we stayed to compare notes, we've already retired."

Having said that, all the students withdrew in silence, Snape had a chill run down his back.

.

.

Lupin returned to give classes and to make up for lost time he decided to give double classes, this time it was Griffindor and Hufflepuff's turn.

The professor brought a new creature and both Lydia and Hermione earned points for their homes.

"Now I want you to come closer, Miss Deetz and show us what we learned in this class."

"Yes, sir," Lydia replied, "Percy, please give me back my wand."

"Oops, sorry I got distracted," Percy said very embarrassedly, Percy immediately turned into a cat and Lydia grabbed his tail and effortlessly detached.

The hairy tail stiffened and turned into the girl's wand. Both Lupin and the others were impressed, looked at Percy the cat again and saw that his tail had regenerated almost instantly, then Percy became a Cat Boy again.

"Ahem," the teacher coughed for his students to focus on the class again.

The creature in question was a boggin he had brought from San Mungo, a donation to the hospital from the Mystery Department of the Ministry of Magic, and though invisible, Lupin asked Dumbledore to charm the creature into a semitransparent pink color.

Lydia pointed her wand at the amorphous creature and it began to move and in its body came out as green dots, at the same time that tentacles came out, it looked like a kind of mixture between an octopus, a squid and a jellyfish.

"As you can see, the boggin was subjected to a spell of happiness that bothers him, the boggins," Lydia continued explaining, "feed on feelings of discomfort and other similar feelings, in that they resemble dementors and just as these attack magicians and muggles alike. If a boggin is not stopped and remains feeding on a person, in the end he or she will develop a personality equal to the feeling that the boggin provided to his or her victim. If a boggin of sadness feeds on a man for a long time, that person who initially presented a picture of chronic depression, in the end will be with this same pathology even if the boggin abandons him or her. There are even cases in which the victims lose all will to live, this is also similar to the dementor's kiss."

"What is the dementor's kiss?" Hermione asked.

"The dementor's kiss is an action in which this creature opens its mouth toothless and tubular form and places it just above the mouth of the subject to perform this action, sucking the soul in this way. A body without a soul is still alive, it resembles being in a coma with the difference that the subject has a limited capacity for movement, always obedient to an external factor than internal. The Ministry of Magic applies the dementor's kiss to dangerous criminals," Lydia explained.

Hermione and the rest of the class, except Percy, made gross gestures at Lydia's explanation.

"Excellent as always Lydia, fifteen points for Hufflepuff, now to the practical demonstration, any volunteers?

Only Percy raised his hand animatedly, not even the bravery Griffindor encouraged students to offer themselves freely.

Lupin grabbed the boggin and placed it on Percy's head, then the Boggin unfolded two rare tentacles and tried to place them in the Cat Boy's ears.

"As you can see, the boggin tries to stick to his victim, watch how the tentacles want to penetrate the ear canal..." said Lupin as he grabbed Percy's ears and tried to turn them forward so that the whole class could see better.

"Nyajajaja, enough it tickles me," Percy laughed when Lupin touched his ears.

"Calm down, Mr. Percy" was trying to say Lupin, but Percy's tail was shaking nervously in the professor's face.

"How cute!" the girls said.

"No, please stop nyajajaja..."

Already tired, Lupin held Percy's tail and he bristled his hair, as well as the hairs on his tail, which moved it more strongly.

"Mr. Percy, please control yourself," Lupin said impatiently and proceeded to grasp the tip of his tail.

"NYAAA, do NOT touch that! That part is my erogenous zone," shouted Percy all red and Lupin let go of his tail as if it were a red-hot metal.

"Nya, how mean," said the Cat Boy while with sorrow and still embarrassed expression rubbed his tail.

"How cute!" the girls screamed again, this time including Hermione.

Lupin scratched his head, not knowing what to do.

How about if I offer myself as a volunteer professor," Lydia said amusingly.

Lupin accepted and placed the boggin on the girl's head.

"As you can see, the boggin tries to get his tentacles into Miss Deetz's ear canals, I know that you can't see very well, the best thing would have been to show this with Mr. Percy, but anyway," sighed Lupin funnyly.

"Are these things always hanging around?" Parvati asked nervously.

"That's right, and the worst thing is that they are undetectable by magicians and witches, and of course much worse by muggles. That is why since time immemorial both magicians and witches had a cat as a pet. The feline will always detect the boggin and attack him to save his masters."

"Excuse me, professor," Percy raised his hand.

"What's the matter, Mr. Percy?" Lupin asked.

"I think you make a mistake, cats don't attack boggins to defend their masters, in fact we do that in order to protect our food suppliers who are humans, a cat that prides itself will never see his human as its owner, in fact we consider humans as our possession, well most good."

"Umm, thank you for letting us know a fact we didn't know, ten points for Hufflepuff."

"So you cats are in charge of defeating those monsters?" a Griffindor asked.

"Yes, otherwise our humans would fall into the vice of sadness for example."

"Well, you didn't do a good job with Deetz," said Ron mockingly.

Lydia, who before didn't flinch at Snape, now looked surprised and somewhat sad.

"Weasley, it seems you got a big mouth boggin, 50 points less for Griffindor, and Weasley, you'll be punished with me."

"Abnormal, imbecile, discriminator, jerk, cretin, insufferable mouth, racist..." Hermione whispered against Ron so that no one else would listen to her.

Harry shook his head and saw how Percy looked up at Ron, he was sure that if Lupin were not present, Percy would swoop into the redhead.

.

.

As Christmas approached, Percy met Harry near the dining room.

"Hello Harry," he said, "have you seen the potty head with tartar?"

"Whom?"

"You know..."

"JA,JA,JA" A laugh came up behind Harry, it was Malfoy with his two gorillas, "it is obvious that he refers to Ron's blood traitor, Ron's scaly, pissy-colored hair, stupid cracked head."

"What! Look, Percy, I know that Ron sometimes talks without thinking first, but don't call him that."

"Tell him how? The tartar can stick to a potty and not only serves to urinate, it can also be full of poop."

Malfoy's laughter was raging, as were his lackeys.

"Retract yourself," Harry threatened him.

"Okay, I think I went over, I won't say him like that again," he said cheerfully to Harry and jumped into the big dining room.

The trio of snakes whispered to each other and looking up at Harry, they rushed into their common room. This gave Harry a bad feeling, he knew that Percy had planned all this, he met with him at the same time as Malfoy and his henchmen.

The cat boy would surely comply in not repeating the derogatory nickname, but the Slyterin were something else, he was sure that the common house of Slyterin would call Ron that way and he could do nothing to prevent it, while Percy would act like the good boy Hufflepuff that he was, could not say anything against Percy, nobody would believe him.

"The hat was right, he should have gone to Slyterin," Harry muttered to himself.

Upon arriving at the large dining room he saw how Percy, who was transformed into a domestic cat, was caressed by the entire female quidditch team.

"He's so cute."

"And listen to his purr."

"His whole body also vibrates when purring."

"He's so soft."

"Look at that face, he's adorable."

Harry saw Percy the cat look up at him, but instead of a mocking or sarcastic look, he could see a look full of innocence and kindness. Harry shuddered and understood that Percy was someone you shouldn't be antagonistic to.

Lydia and Hermione talked lively as they watched entertainingly as Percy amused the Griffindor girls.

.

.

The Slyterin worked quickly to scare Harry away, and by the next morning they were all chanting to Ron things like: "hello, Mr. Strung Potty Head," or "that there's a potty head with tartar," or "you still don't take off the potty tartar," etc., etc.

Ron's face changed from white to red, depending on whether he was angry or embarrassed, even freshmen insulted him in his face and Filch pointed his finger at him and laughed more than anyone else.

Girls in every house didn't do anything to defend Ron because of the mean treatment he gave both Lydia and Hermione. Even Snape laughed when he saw the redhead in one of the empty corridors of the castle (he took advantage of the fact that no one was in sight).

Hermione tried to stop the teasing but did not achieve much. Only the Hufflepuffs stopped mocking because Lydia asked them.

Ron's brothers didn't help him much either, as they felt Ron had asked for it. Fortunately, the visit to Hogsmeade arrived early, and Hermione, Lydia and Percy (for Harry's concern) decided to accompany Ron to cheer him up a bit.

Close to the _house of screams_ , friends watched the haunted structure.

"Do you want us to come closer?" Hermione asked.

"What about you, Lydia, are we getting close?" Percy asked.

"Of course, I don't see why not," said Lydia.

Then Percy hugged the two girls in a _very_ sweet way, while Ron looked ashamed.

"I was referring to approaching the house," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my fault," said Percy without letting the girls go.

"Let us go, Percy," Lydia said nervously.

"I don't want to," Percy said with a tender tone in his voice. Ron was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and this is what Percy was planning, but of course, Malfoy had to be the fly in the soup...

The trio of snakes showed up (without forgetting to call Ron stringed pottery) and declared that they were going to sexually abuse poor Percy.

The girls forgetting how strong Percy was, stood in front of him to protect him, while in the process they pushed Ron aside and he fell on a pile of yellow snow.

When the three Slyterin approached the girls, Harry in his invisible cloak took care of them, while Ron spat in disgust at the snow filled with urine.

The girls laughed at the way the snakes fled from the place in terror, though Percy was probably laughing at something else. Friends went to the _three brooms_ and once inside, Harry insisted on listening to a conversation between Minister Fudge and other people.

As the adults withdrew, Harry in tears of anger and helplessness told them the whole truth about Sirius Black and the death of his parents.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**


	4. The best house

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE MYSTERY OF AZKABAN**

 **Chapter 4: The best house  
**

After Christmas, Professor Lupin decided to give Harry the long-awaited and belated anti-dementor classes.

Lydia and Hermione (who apparently discovered Lupin's secret) also signed up, as Percy did, instead Ron who showed supreme laziness and decided that he would make better use of his academic time by scratching his ba...

"Remember what I told you," said Lupin, "the patronus enchantment is of a higher level, it exhausts both mind and body, even adult magicians have problems with it, so don't feel bad about not being able to accomplish anything in this session."

Lydia and Percy came first, as this way Harry would have more time to prepare, as well as Hermione.

The two boys focused on getting the bogart to look like a dementor this time, and the two times the bogartdementor came out of his box, both Lydia and Percy conjured up their respective patronus to perfection. Lydia's patronus was shaped like a cat and Percy's, well, it was shaped like Lydia.

Lupin was as impressed as the other two boys, the patronus spell was supposed to wear out the two newbies, but both Lydia and Percy were not tired at all, though somewhat blushed.

"That was incredible," Hermione exclaimed, "how did you do it?"

"You just have to look inside yourself for a very happy memory, then you can conjure the patronus without difficulty," said Lydia.

It was Hermione's turn and when the boggart came out, it took on the form of Professor McGonagall who was shouting at Hermione that she fail in all subjects and that she was a great disappointment.

The poor girl was shot out of the classroom, and Lydia and Percy went after her. When the two kids caught up with Hermione, they reassured her as best they could. Lydia hugged and rubbed her back, while Percy, transformed into a cat, rubbed himself against her feet and purred calmly.

.

.

The days passed and Lydia decided that Hufflepuff, not only had to excel in sports but also academically, set the goal of competing on an equal footing with the Ravenclaw. The brains of the eagles surpassed the badgers, but they had their Achilles heel and it was because the eagles competed with each other to prove who was smarter.

Lydia knew that in a system focused only on obtaining better marks, prestige and respect fell on those who achieved the highest marks, and if there were study groups these would be very small and they would not let others in, nor help others.

In contrast, the Hufflepuffs were characterized by teamwork and would make the entire Hufflepuff house become a huge, a giant study group, all the members of his house would help each other, not only among the members of a single year, but all of them.

The seniors would help the freshmen and the rest would help the seniors. This would be a challenge, but the members of his house gladly accepted the challenge, they knew that the work would be hard and arduous, but that did not worry them because they knew that they would have a friend supporting them continuously, they knew that they would have several of their friends supporting them continuously, they knew that they were HUFFLEPUFF!

The change was noticeable, indeed even disturbing, since the teachers were now having trouble choosing between the forest of Hufflepuff's raised hands, ready to answer the questions that the teachers asked at the slightest opportunity, the school librarian suffered a hysteria attack because she could not cope with the avalanche of Hufflepuff students.

Snape decided not to award any more points in his classes or the Hufflepuff hourglass of rubies indicating Hufflepuff's score was going to burst.

Sprout was in the glory, the problem is that when the students of her house decided that they had studied enough, they started parties worthy of the wildest hooligans, in which they flew tables and chairs all over the place.

In the dining room it was not uncommon to see how sometimes a Hufflepuff would stand up and shout with his fists up high like:"! yahoo Hufflepuff!" or "badgers!"The badgers were undoubtedly lit, immersed in a fire that threatened to turn into an igneous tidal wave.

Badgers laughed in the halls with their friends to enjoy their friendship, laughed in the dining room to share their joys, laughed around the castle to share their sorrows, laughed with their friends because they were HUFFLEPUFF!

After the weeks passed Dumbledore had to intervene and with a spell made the Hufflepuff hourglass increase its size considerably, something that according to the director himself had no precedent in Hogwarts history.

As for the anti-dementor classes, Hermione was already able to realize her patronus perfectly thanks to the help of Lydia and Percy. Harry, on the other hand, still had problems to conjure up the spell, the boy suspected that the reason was that in his subconscious mind he wanted to continue listening to his mother's voice every time the dementor bogart attacked him.

Hermione was very happy, but happiness didn't last long as Ron blamed her, because apparently the girl's cat had eaten the redheaded rat.

"Ron is an asshole," said Hermione.

Lydia and Percy exchanged worried glances, Percy didn't want to see Hermione cry, but deep down he was happy that Hermione finally severed ties of friendship with the Weasley.

.

.

One night while the Hufflepuffs slept peacefully, Professor Sprout made them get up at once, apparently Sirius Black had managed to enter the castle.

Again all the students slept in the dining room, but this time the Hufflepuffs also had trouble falling asleep. The castle's defenses were supposed to be reinforced but Black managed to get in anyway.

The castle's security measures were reinforced, but the students did not feel very secure, but Neville was the one who suffered the most, being banned from going to Hogsmeade. Lydia and Percy even though they wanted to go to Hogsmeade decided to accompany the poor boy, Hermione also signed up and friends toured the castle, strangely Harry was nowhere to be found...

.

.

The next morning, Hermione explains to the two friends that the hypoglyph that attacked Malfoy was sentenced to death, which saddened Lydia because she was fond of him. Apparently this fact caused Hermione and Ron to settle their differences.

In Professor Trelawney's class, the boys find out how Malfoy and his gorillas were intimidated by Hermione.

"Only you have fun Hermione," Percy said with a smile.

"Next time try to turn your fist," Lydia continued.

Comments from friends reassured Hermione, which was fortunate since the divination class was one of the most useless that the boys endured.

"You know Lydia, I think I'll give up on divination," Hermione said resolutely, "that matter is a joke, there's no such thing as divination."

"Hermione," Percy said to her, "in fact the divination if it is real, Lydia can read the tarot cards perfectly."

Hermione was about to reply, but the calm and confident expression of her friend deterred her.

"Really? You can really know what will happen in the future by reading the cards."

"Yes, my predictions are never wrong... but you are right, I too will give up on divination."

"Eh, but why, if you said yourself that you're good at reading the cards..."

"The subject is not a joke, but Professor Trelawney is. That woman is a fraud, she doesn't have a shred of power related to divination, I don't understand the reason why Principal Dumbledore allows her to continue teaching."

"Let's all three of us leave the subject," said Percy as he happily moved his tail."

.

.

Weeks passed and the Hufflepuffs struggled hard for the upcoming final exams. Lydia and several Hufflepuffs spoke with the principal and other faculty members and asked them to change the test dates.

They were told that taking exams so often was anti-pedagogical, that students studied only to pass the exam and then forgot everything they had learned. The teachers would have refused, but Lydia commanded respect and the Hufflepuffs were known for not slacking off and decided that they would accept Lydia's proposal.

When the exams arrived, all the students were pleased to see that the idea of Hufflepuff's student was the right one, they were able to answer the questions without pressure, sure that they did it well and that they would never forget what they had learned in class.

As for the dark arts defense test, the Hufflepuffs successfully passed the Lupin test, as did Hermione.

Hermione, Harry and Ron, received the sad news that Hagrid's hypogriphus would be executed, they wanted to warn their friends at Hufflepuff, but the badgers were already planning the party for the end of the exam period and they all looked very happy, in fact Lydia's smile warmed tenderly the hearts of everyone who saw it, so they decided they'd tell them the bad news the next day.

.

.

The next morning thekids decided to look for Hermione, since they had invited her to the party but she never showed up, as she was not in her common room (the griffindors gave the kids the password), they decided to split up.

Lydia found Hermione in the castle infirmary and she explained what had happened the night before. Fudge was intransigent and ordered Black to get the dementor's kiss. Once the adults except Dumbledore were out, he explained cryptically to Hermione how to save Black and then withdrew from the infirmary.

Hermione took a Time turner from her clothes and turned to her friends.

"Hermione, what is that?" Harry asked.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT THING!" Lydia shouted, she looked clearly frightened.

"McGonagall gave it to me, so I could enter several classes at the same time..."

"That woman is crazy! A time turner is an extremely dangerous device."

I was very careful.

"Even so Hermione," said Lydia holding her shoulders, "one false step and you could have died."

"Lydia, we don't have time for this discussion."

The girls looked at each other and nodded, Harry didn't understand anything, and when Hermione was about to speak, she used the time turner.

The girls explained to their friend that with the time turner they traveled to the past in order to rescue Sirius. It's a good thing Lydia was with them, so they had no trouble rescuing the hypogriffon and facing Lupin in his werewolf form.

The only problem was Harry who insisted on intervening dangerously, and changing the past at the risk of ruining everything, but the girls managed him so that he wouldn't ruin it. However, Harry got rid of the girls and saved himself with a patronus spell.

Then they wanted to ride the hypogriffon, but the animal couldn't take all three of them.

"Accio broom," said Lydia.

"Are you sure your broom will come?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure by now there are some broken windows for the party."

Harry rode on the hypogriffle and the girls on the broom (Hermione held Lydia tightly)

"The wonderful power of the human mind Harry!" Lydia explained to Harry how he could conjure up the patronus at that point when he couldn't before.

Arriving in the cell where Sirius was, they released him and although the man wanted to talk to the boys, they hurried him out, then Hermione again used the time turner and returned to their present time.

When Lydia met Percy, she explained what happened with the time turner, the Cat Boy could not believe the teacher's madness in giving Hermione something so dangerous.

.

.

In the director's office, Dumbledore meditated on recent events (including Lupin's resignation) and how he could contact Sirius and get him to safety when an elephant-sized sparrow flew past the window and landed in one of the castle's open towers.

Dumbledore walked over to the bird and saw how she wore a small oriental hat and a huge packet on her back. The picturesque sparrow managed to give the director a letter, and he proceeded to read it.

"Nekoten College of Magic and Sorcery for Yokais and Witches, Yamato, Edo..."

.

.

Lydia and Percy were in the director's office, taking in the news that he gave them.

"This is a great opportunity," said Dumbledore, "the magical world of Japan is a self-isolationist, to think that they have sent an express invitation to you, Miss Deetz and you, Mr. Percy... How I wish I could go to that place," said Dumbledore with a dreamy expression.

In the Hufflepuff common room, Professor Sprout gave everyone the news that her friends would study in Tokyo, Japan for the next year.

The badgers were surprised, they didn't want their friends to leave, but they also knew that such an opportunity could not simply be denied. In sending the invitation, Japan's magical world implied that it was willing to review its self-isolationist policy that had prevailed for thousands of years, and the person chosen to bring the two magical worlds closer together was Lydia along with Percy.

"We'll miss you,"said a shy first year girl."

"Don't forget to write daily," said a senior boy.

"We will write you every day," answered Lydia and Percy at the same time.

"FAREWELL PARTY!" shouted several badgers with tears in their faces.

"HUFFLEPUFF PARTY!" cried Professor Sprout crying in tears. Everyone stared at her in surprise and began to laugh with tears in their eyes.

.

.

In the dining room there were several flags with the colours of the Hufflepuff house and in the middle of the teachers' inn, the cup of the houses shone brighter than ever. Lydia, who was the architect of Hufflepuff's triumph, raised the cup of the house.

The Hufflepuffs struck the table surface with their cutlery, while the entire school clapped courteously.

"Obtaining the house cup and the quidditch cup, such a victory was not seen by Hufflepuff in more than four hundred years," Percy Weasley said giving importance to himself.

Dumbledore gave them the farewell speech and told everyone that Lydia and Percy would leave for Japan as soon as they arrived in London.

The students looked at each other in surprise, they knew that Japan was forbidden to any magician or witch, indeed, any other kind of creature could not enter as vampires or werewolves either.

And to celebrate the arrival of his two classmates at the Nekoten school, I ordered a cake to celebrate this happy event, a Lac du monde cream cheesecake.

"Albus, that kind of cheese is the stinkest there is," McGonagall claimed.

"What are you talking about, minerva, if it's a delicacy!"

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head. The rest of the teachers forced smiles, none of them even wanted to get close to the damn cake.

"Umm, it looks like Filch is late with the cake. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, since you are great friends of the celebrated..."

Complaints were heard from the Hufflepuff table.

"Yes, I know that they also have great friends in Hufflepuff," said Dumbledore," but the three members of Griffindor had a great adventure recently, an adventure that involved the participation of Miss Deetz.

The three Griffindors headed for the dining room door and Percy, whispered something to Lydia.

"A joke? Percy what..." Lydia couldn't finish what she was saying because Cat Boy ran to Dumbledore and whispered something to him.

"An announcement? Sure boy, go ahead."

"Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you know my engagement to marry... Hermione Granger!"

"¡NOOO!" Ron shouted loudly and ran toward the dining room door. At that moment Filch was bringing the stinking cake and Ron crashed right into it. The red-haired man lost his balance and fell to the ground, unfortunately the huge cake of more than three meters fell on top of him.

"Oops, it was just a joke," Percy said, putting both hands behind his head and sticking out his tongue funny.

All the Hufflepuffs were staring at the scene with glaring eyes. Professor McGonagall shook her student's clumsiness with her head, the other teachers laughed in disguise but all their faces were red.

The Ravenclaw slammed a palm against her face, while Snape clutched both thighs painfully with his fingers so as not to laugh, but when all the Griffindors (including Ron's brothers and sister) stamped not one, but two palms of his hands against their faces, Snape couldn't hold on and snot popped out of his nose when he laughed loudly.

"Severus, boy, you're finally laughing..." said Dumbledore to him as the corners of his lips moved nervously.

Then all the members of Slyterin stopped and chanted:

"STRINGED POTTERYYOU HAD TO BE!" While Filch the squib, laughed with a swinging jaw and pointed his finger at Ron.

.

.

Hogwarts' express was approaching London station and the two friends said goodbye to Hermione and Harry (Ron was still sulking).

As Lydia and Percy left, they saw that everyone in their house lined up in front of the train and at the same time took off their school robes. The Hufflepuffs, both boys and girls, wore a variety of gothic outfits.

"You know, looking at it well, these clothes look super," said a second-year-old boy.

"I think this could be the badgers' fashion from now on," said Diggory seriously.

"Guys... thank you..." said Lydia moved as tears streamed down her face and her smile warmed everyone's hearts gently.

Lydia and Percy, holding hands, kissed chastely on their lips and lost themselves across the platform into the Muggle world.

 **THE END**


End file.
